Só por hoje
by Lady Bloody Mary
Summary: "Na vida todos temos um segredo inconfessável, um arrependimento irreversível, um sonho inalcançável e um amor inesquecível."
1. segredos

Certamente a rotina a incomodava muito. Acorda cedo ir para o trabalho, depois voltar e ir para o colégio, era algo que a deixava cansada profundamente.

Seu trabalho era numa floricultura que para sua alegria era do Tio/ pai. Ela não chegou o conhecer seu pai biológico, ele fazia parte do exercito quando chamaram seu distrito para guerra ele sumiu junto com eles. Ela apenas conhece – lá sua mãe ainda assim não se lembra de seu rosto, quando era pequena sua mãe voltava do trabalho e foi abordada por um assaltante que estava armando com uma trinta e oito, ela não reagiu e entrou a bolsa, mas ele estava muito nervoso e atirou nela o tiro acertou seu coração e desfaleceu no chão.

O homem que cuidava dela agora era seu doce a amado tio. Com um sorriso doce e acolhedor criou ela como se fosse sua filha.

Levantou – se cinco da manha como de costume indo direto para o banheiro para tomar uma ducha morna. Terminou de escovar os dentes e segui para o quarto novamente. O quarto era em cor lilás um armário em mogno branco perto da cama em cor creme o criado mudo também de mogno só que a cor era preta encima do mesmo havia um retrato com duas pessoas muito felizes. Ainda olhava o armário procurando uma roupa para trabalhar optou por um vestido Azul que combinava com os seus olhos azuis celestes calçou uma sandália rasteira branca amarou seu cabelo loiro em um habitual rabo de cavalo.

Desceu as escadas para a cozinha era em estilo americano era em azulejos brancos a pia era embutida na parede encima da mesma havia um armário em tom creme ao lado uma geladeira em inox prata a frente uma bancada de madeira.

- Ino! Chamou um homem que aparentava ter uns trinta e cinco anos, loiro com olhos meio esverdeados tinha uma pele alva mantinha um semblante calmo.

- sim, tio. Ela se virou e encarou o homem.

- Você pode abri a floricultura hoje mais tarde preciso resolver uns problemas e vou demora um pouco.

- Problemas? Cruzou os braços.

- Nada de se preocupa, ta bom. Deu um beijo na testa da garota.

- Tudo bem, eu vou dar uma passada na casa da Sakura! Exclamou a Loira.

- Certo volte logo.

- Sim.

A garota seguiu para a porta e saiu andando duas casa a frente parou em uma com um lindo jardim florido tocou a campainha e ouvi passos.

- INO! A garota da casa deu um pulou encima da outra.

- Sakura, assim você me derruba. Riu alto.

Sakura era uma jovem com uns vintes poucos anos tinha cabelos rosa, olhos verdes com esmeraldas uma pele alva vestia um vestido vermelho.

- Entra! Sakura a puxou para entro da casa.

- Iai novidades? Perguntou se sentado no sofá.

- Eu estou grávida! Disse sentando ao lado da amiga.

- O Sasuke não perde tempo, hein! Sorriu com o comentário.

- E você quando vai me dar sobrinhos? Perguntou à rosada.

- Eu não sei! Suspirou profundamente.

- Porca faz dois anos e mesmo assim não esqueceu? Fitou a loira nos olhos.

- Sinto que a culpa foi minha sabe, testuda! Lagrimas brotavam em seus olhos.

Ino começou a chora e Sakura abraçou fortemente.

Mais tarde seguiu para floricultura, meio triste com as lembranças.

O resto do dia estava começando a ser tedioso pouco clientes. Quando três homens entram na loja.

- Boa Tarde gostaria de falar com Katashi Yamanaka! Solicitou um alto e magro aparentava uns quarenta e sete anos.

- Desculpe meu tio não esta! Falou calmamente.

- Hum... Eu sou Tarashi no Sabaku e estes são meus filhos Kankuro no Sabaku e Gaara no Sabaku.

- Prazer, sou Ino Yamanaka.

Família no Sabaku era uma das, mas ricas do país. Sua empresa trabalhava com sistema de segurança e aparelhos médicos. Tarashi é um homem ambicioso, e cruel. Foram com roubos, chantagem, mortes, estupros que se tornou o que é hoje. Tem três filhos Temari, Kankuro e Gaara.

A loira observa eles saírem para dar um longo suspiro. O resto do dia terminou muito calmo fechou a floricultura e foi para casa. Ao chega à mesma foi para cozinha prepara algo para comer quando seu tio apareceu em casa com mais duas pessoas.

- Vamos ao meu escritório tratar do contrato! Katashi animou- se falando.

- Sim! Gaara pode ficar um pouco aqui na sala já volto! Confessou o outro homem.

O rapaz não respondeu apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de confirmação e sentou – se no sofá perto da porta.

Ino ainda estava na cozinha quando seu tio a chamou na bancada.

- Ino você pode fazer companhia ao Gaara?

- Ok, deixa terminar aqui eu já vou!

- Qualquer coisa, estou no meu escritório!

Disse subindo as escadas junto com Tarashi para o seu escritório. Ino se dirigiu a sala e perguntou:

- Gaara, quer alguma coisa? Sorriu para o garoto.

- Chá! Falou em tom de voz frio.

Alguns minutos depois a garota trazia duas xícaras em uma bandeja, pegou uma das xícaras e deu ao rapaz ao lado pegou a sua colocando a bandeja na mesa de centro da sala.

Por varias vezes tentou puxar assunto, mas tudo que ouvia era "hum" ao simplesmente nada. Ino era o tipo de garota que não sabia fica calada muito tempo.

"Aff esse ai é mais quieto que o Sasuke" Pensou enquanto ligou a televisão.

No escritório.

- Não você está louco? Gritava o loiro.

- Não! O outro zombou do homem.

- Você acha que pode comprar tudo? Você está enganado! Jogou os papeis no chão.

- Claro! Tudo que quero eu consigo.

- Você é um doente! Você é pior que meu irmão!

- Não me faça rir. Eu tinha um acordo com ele! Levantou – se da cadeira.

- Disse certo, TINHA, foi quebrado quando ele morreu, ou melhor, com você o matou!

- Não seja ridículo Katashi!

- É mesmo, o único ridículo aqui é você!

- Se fosse você media as palavras ao falar comigo, alias contou a ela a verdade?

- Obvio que não tá louco Tarashi?

- Hum... Assunto de família é doloroso! Tarashi riu.

Os dois homens se entreolham mais uma veze antes do mais velho sair do escritório parando na porta disse:

- Você vai pagar caro pelo que acabou do fazer. Ainda de costa foi saindo do escritório, mas uma mão o seguro o fazendo o vira para frente. Apenas notou que estava no chão segundos depois do soco que fez um filete de sangue escorrer no canto da boca.

- Vai para o inferno!

- Pode deixa isso por minha conta. Limpou o sangue no canto da boca levantou – se e foi em direção a sala.

- vamos! Gaara! Seguiu para a porta abriu junto com o garoto.

Horas mais tarde no mesmo dia.

- Como está indo sua missão? Uma mulher loira com um pingente no meio da testa perguntou.

- Progressiva! Disse o outro.

- Entendo, mas sabi que ele está procurando agora?

A pessoa à frente deu um meio sorriso tirando uma pasta escrita confidencial em vermelho e a jogou em cima da mesa.

- Seu nome é Ino Yamanaka órfão de pai e mãe dezessete anos, mora com o Tio Katashi. Ela tem um grau muito alto de células psíquicas a mais que pessoas normais.

- Então essa garota é filha de Lisa? Preocupo-se

- Provavelmente sim, Tsunade! Disse serio a loira a frente.

- Bom... Estamos lidando com algo muito perigoso aqui... Você terá ajuda do agente 001!

- Certo!

- Mas uma coisa, fique de olho nele!


	2. Identidade secreta

Ino andava pelas ruas de Konoha, ainda atordoada pelas palavras mais cedo à garota.

"**Eu quero que você suma daqui**"! Gritava com a loira.

- Tio você está me assustando! Falou com a voz fina.

O homem deferiu uma tapa no rosto da menina fazendo a mesma cair no chão.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados olhando para o homem à frente com uma das mãos na bochecha direita.

- Suma daqui vadia. Esticou o braço para a porta.

- Maldito eu odeio você. Levantou – se do chão indo em direção as escadas subiu ao quarto. Pegou uma mala abriu e começou a colocar as roupa de qualquer jeito dentro do mesmo, desceu as escadas rapidamente olhou para seu tio e saiu com lagrimas dos olhos.

"**Perdão, Ino, perdão. Isso é para o seu bem!**" pensou Katashi enquanto via-a desaparecer pelo escuro!"

Segui ainda confusa pela rua, caminhou até para em um jardim de jasmim abriu a portinhola e andou pela trilha de pedra sabão até varanda que cheirava a pinho.

Tocou a campainha ouvindo "Droga" e um destranca de fechadura. Um garoto com cabelos loiro cobrindo um dos seus olhos azuis colocou a cabeça para fora e espantou um pouco com a visita inesperada.

- Ino? Aconteceu algo? Perguntou preocupado.

- Sim... Será que posso entra Deidara? Olhava para ele triste.

- Claro, mas me conta o que aconteceu, un? Deu passagem para a menina entra.

A garota entrou. A casa era quente e confortável, havia dois sofás de corinho preto um do lado do outro em frente uma mesa de centro feita de vidro azulado a frente da mesma uma televisão LCD na parede. A janela era em vidro sem divisória cobria a parede por completo, o chão era também da madeira da varanda que cheirava a pinho.

- Meu tio me expulsou de casa! Chorava com uma criança.

- Serio? Que idiota... Não se preocupe pode ficar aqui em casa, un! Abraçou a loira.

- Valeu mano! Animou – se um pouco.

- Certo, Tome um banho e vá dormi! Pediu Deidara.

Confirmou com a cabeça e segui para pelo corredo entrando em um quarto.

Em outro lugar

Katashi estava na cozinha de casa com duas garrafas de vodka vazias, começava a abria outra para derrama o liquido transparente em um copo colocando o de novo na boca.

Um barulho chamou sua atenção, mas preferiu desove outra rodada de vodka. Até os barulhos pararem na sala.

Cambaleou para frente soltando o copo no chão.

- Quem tá ai? Andou para a sala no escuro.

- Merda eu to perguntando quem tá ai? Procurando o interruptor acendeu a luz assustou-se quando viu um homem sentado no sofá.

- você? Ta fazendo o que? Apontou o dedo para o homem.

- Cadê a garota... Ino Yamanaka onde ela esta? Apontou uma R-15 automática em sua direção.

- Ela se mandou... Foi com Deus! Riu Katashi.

- Fala logo, o que você sabe sobre... Lisa Yamanaka e Ino Yamanaka. Solicitou o homem a frente.

- Certo, vou contar! Disse Katashi.

Casa do Deidara.

- Não, que sacanagem é essa, un? Irritou-se Deidara.

- Você nem me trouxe o relatório e quer um favor? Voz falava do outro lado do telefone.

- Puxa Pain, nem um desconto?

- Não, nada! Você quer mesmo continuar vivo?

- Obvio que sim, un!

- Então me traga logo o que você tem ai!

- Serio! Depois deixo sua encomenda.

- Que seja! Desligou.

De volta para Katashi

- Como, vocês fizeram isso? Homem falou.

- Não fui que fez o teste bom! Katashi disse.

- Como não, você sabia de tudo!

- Quer sabe, dane-se!

- Não você vem comigo.

Ele caminhou puxando o outro pelo braço onde mais três os aguardava ao lado de um Mustang GT estacionado em frente da casa. Colocaram Katashi na porta malas do carro cantaram os pneus e seguiu estrada a fora.

O carro parou em um matagal fechado, abrindo a porta malas pegaram o homem e o levaram para uma casa velha. Na entrada da mesma fizeram o reconhecimento de retina às portas abriram. Uma equipe de paramédicos pegou Katashi e o levaram para fazer tratamentos.

- ótimo Trabalho equipe Apha! Uma loira sorriu.

- De nada! Exclamou uns do quarto homem presente.

- Você não mudou nada, cabeça oca!

- Ta bom, Tsunade!

- Vamos comigo!

- onde?

- Laboratório B-17!

Eles caminharam para o laboratório B-17 ala confidencial.

Parou em frente de uma maca onde um paciente se se encontrava inconsciente. Tsunade vira para as pessoas a atrás de se com uma seringa com um liquido amarelado.

- Vamos começar! Disse Tsunade aplicando o liquido no corpo desfalecido na maca.


	3. Revelando segredos do passado

- Tsunade? Ele já acordou? Podemos interrogá-lo? Perguntou um rapaz.  
- Sim, Chame os outros e comece o interrogatório! Tsunade falou ainda cuidando do paciente a sua frente que havia acordado  
- Sim senhora! Falou.  
- Rock Lee? Chamou Tsunade.  
- Sim.  
- Leve estes papeis para a ala cinco e entre ao agente responsável do local. Falou Tsunade.  
Rock Lee era magro e alto cabelos pretos em estilo capacete. Era uns dos agentes de campo também fazia parte da equipe Apha.  
- Sasuke, Naruto e Shikamaru podem começa.  
Balançaram a cabeça em sinal de confirmação.  
- Senhor Katashi quer nos contar a verdadeira historia? Shikamaru perguntou fitando o homem.  
- Certo... Inoshi e Lisa eram cientistas da ISJ ou Inteligência secreta japonesa. O trabalho de eles era criar nano micro chips... Só que nunca conseguiram até que acharam interessante testar o projeto em sua única filha Ino... Foi bem sucedido... Mas naquele dia. Não conseguiu mais falar as lagrima comeram a cair dos seus olhos.  
- O deixe tomar um pouco ar para continuar o interrogatório! Sugeriu Sasuke.

Em outro lugar.

Pov's Ino  
"_Eu estava na estrada para casa quando meu namorado parou o carro perto de uma represa.  
- Ino é melhor você descer do carro. Ele se virou em minha direção com uma arma apontada a minha cabeça.  
- Sai que tipo de brincadeira é esta? Perguntei irritada.  
- nenhuma, desce do carro se correr mato você! Fique apavorada e descei carro.  
Ele também saiu me puxou pelo braço para dentro da represa... Outras pessoas estavam esperando no local que ele me levou.  
- Ino! Aproximou de mim um homem de pele alva cabelos longos com olhos de cobra.  
- Quem é você? Perguntei estática.  
- Meu nome é Orochimaru! Ele riu e aquilo me assustou mais.  
- Não tenha medo... Naquele momento a voz dele foi ficando distante até sumir por completo.  
Quanto recobrei os sentidos esta amarrada a uma cama, minha cabeça tinha flash a toda hora, meu os ardiam e minha garganta estava seca.  
- Acordou? Outro cara olhava para mim.  
- Quem são você? O que querem comigo? Comecei a chorar._"  
Acordei assustada, levantei e fui procurar meu remédio se não tomasse ficaria louca minha cabeça doía muito eu tinha que achá-lo.

Enquanto isso...

- Olha isso aqui é para você! Rock Lee entregou os papeis na mão do rapaz à frente.  
- Obrigada. Outro disse.  
O rapaz começou a ler o relatório e seu semblante mudava de forma, a media que ia lendo. Ao termina de ler jogou os papeis ao lado, pegou o telefone.  
- O Tsunade, me manda um agente de campo!  
- Claro rapaz, mandarei Shikamaru!  
- Ok  
Desligou pegou seus materiais e saiu em direção à ala de saída.  
- Droga, se for verdade mesmo ela pode esta correndo perigo nesse instante!  
Shikamaru apareceu e os dois saíram para o destino.  
De volta a Ino.  
- Ino vou sair tenho uns trabalhos para resolver! Deidara apareceu na porta do quarto da garota.  
- ow tudo bem! Sorriu Ino.  
- você está bem, un?  
- Sim, só tive um pesadelo.  
- Tudo bem mesmo, un?  
- Sim... Pode ir vou fica bem!  
- Certo qualquer coisa me liga ok, un!  
-pode deixar.  
Assim que Deidara saiu à garota caminhou para cozinha, mas no meio do caminho tive uma surpresa.  
- SAI! Olhou chocada.  
- Ino! Quanto tempo?  
- O que você quer aqui?  
- Você! Apontou uma arma em direção dela.


	4. Revelando segredos do passado final

O tempo parou na percepção de Ino, todo estava em câmera lenta. Ela não conseguia se move ou gritar, tudo que a garota via era Sai seu noivo que pensava que morrerá no dia da represa.

Estava com medo, assustada aquela arma a fazia temer o pior.

- Oi amor! Quanto tempo? Sentiu minha falta? Um sorriso falso surgiu nos lábios finos do moreno.

Ela não respondeu, seu corpo tremia a cada palavra do rapaz. Ino ainda amava muito o moreno e ele sabia disso.

- Porque não responde? A fitou.

- Eu... Foi interrompida por um estrondo forte na porta da frente.

Sai se assustou um pouco com o barulho.

A porta caiu no chão revelando duas pessoas.

- Eu me perguntava quanto tempo faltava para vocês, me achar? Sai os encarou intensamente.

- Cara, você muito problemático! Shikamaru sacou a arma.

- Larga a arma! O outro agente ordenou.

- Então você é o tal do Gaara! Sai disse.

- A arma! Gaara ordenou novamente.

Sai o encarou ainda com a arma na direção da jovem paralisada a frente.

Em outro Lugar

- Agora, pode continuar a contar o resto da historia? Sasuke perguntou friamente.

- Ok... Naquele dia o teste começou, Ino tinha quarto anos e os nanos chips se uniram perfeitamente com o sistema neural dela. Naquele momento podia-se dizer que ela era um cyborg perfeito, mas como qualquer sistema de computador a falhas com Ino não seria diferente. Perdemos-nos o controle e a Inteligência artificial conhecia como Sayu tomou o controle e matou quase toda a equipe responsável... Não existe nada que possa deter- lá. Katashi lembrava com tristeza.

- Então como ela nunca matou ninguém nesse tempo?

- Drogas, ela não pode matar ninguém drogada!

- Você droga Ino? Sasuke perguntou.

- Infelizmente sim!

Sasuke socou a parede onde se encontrava e fitou o homem na maca.

- Como consegue dormi a noite?

- Quem disse que durmo?

Na casa do Deidara.

- Vocês não entendem! Ela é tem o que precisamos para destruir a humanidade! Sai sadia a arma então falava.

Neste momento Sai vai para trás da garota. Dando uma gravata na mesma.

- Soltem as armas ou eu mato ela! Sai disse.

Shikamaru e Gaara soltaram as armas e as chutaram para perto do moreno.

Sai começou a puxa a Garota para fora da casa.

- É melhor ficar ai, se não mato os três. Sai dizia

- Calma! Shikamaru falou.

- Calma merda nenhuma! Disse as palavras, calmante.

Sai ainda puxava Ino até que um tiro foi ouvindo.

- Ino. Os dois rapazes gritaram correndo em direção do jardim.

- Sai. Ino sussurrou.

- Ino. Sai sussurrou também.


	5. Colisão

Ino Pov's on

Eu olhei para o Sai com os olhos arregalados, aquele tiro tinha vindo do outro lado da rua. Haviam gritado meu nome olhei para frente e encontrei Gaara sem nenhuma expressão e Shikamaru aflito olhando para minha direção.

Senti algo quente escore pelas minhas costas, não tinha mais força para fica de pé e escorregue para a grama do jardim. Olhei para trás de mim novamente, e pude ver Sai estirado na grama um pouco a frente, engatinhei em direção dele, uma poça de sangue manchou a grama de vermelho.

- Sai... Chamei seu nome e não obtive resposta.

O atirador começou a vim na minha direção acompanhado por mais três homens.

- Ino? Você está bem? Um deles me perguntou, não sabia quem até minha visão se voltar a ele era Deidara.

- Deidara... Sussurrei.

- Akatsuki se afastem dela agora mesmo! Shikamaru se aproximou de mim.

- Calma ta bom! O outro ruivo falou, seu nome era... Pein.

Olhei para eles uns pequenos pontinhos pretos assim que levantei, os pontos aumentaram até que desmaie. Acordei num quarto pequeno e bagunçado, ainda deitada virei meu rosto pro lado quando uma voz chamou minha atenção.

- Acordou? A voz fria disse.

- Onde estou? Falei

- No meu quarto! O garoto voltava novamente para o computador à frente.

- COMO? EU NEM CONHEÇO VOCÊ E ESTOU NO SEU QUARTO? Eu gritei em desespero.

- Calma ou loirinha. Ele se aproximou de mim e disse- Vem vamos! Puxou-me para fora do quarto.

Caminhei pelo corredo olhando as salas. Na ultima sala entramos e uma mulher loira com seios fartos sorri na minha direção.

- Ino! Que prazer em conhece lá! Falou sinalizando para me senta na cadeira à frente.

- Boa garota, meu nome é Tsunade a chefe do Gaara... Sabe você está em perigo sozinha em Konoha então você e Gaara para mais efeitos estão casados!

- Como? Não eu... Que merda de piada é essa? Falei nervosa.

- Você não tem escolha! Agora Gaara falava deu uma pausa e continuou. – Eu sei que é difícil, mas seu tio se matou depois que o deixamos livre ontem de madrugada. Não ouvi mais nada que ele falou, meu tio se matou, eu estou num casamento de mentira e para piora sobre ameaça de morte. Na verdade eu estava com vontade neste momento de morrer, minha vida em apenas vinte quartos horas viram de cabeça para baixo.

Levantei-me da cadeira e corri porta a fora corri, corri e corri até nota que estava em uma sala escura e enorme. Comecei a andar até ouvi uns barulho de vidro em uma caixa próxima, procurei o interruptor e liguei a luz. Havia milhares daquelas caixas na sala abri uma que continha veneno, peguei uma garrafa e abri quando coloque na boca Gaara apareceu na porta.

- Ino solta isso, agora mesmo! Ele ordenou.

Não liguei para, mas nada enquanto bebia o veneno. Olhei de canto e vi ele corre em mim direção.

Ino Pov's off

Gaara Pov's on

Ela é louca ou o que? Comecei a corre na direção dela antes que fosse tarde demais para isso, mas quando cheguei perto ela não estava consciente do que fazia.

Peguei a garrafa das mãos desfalecidas de Ino e lei do que se tratava o liquido e relaxei que esse veneno não tinha potência nenhuma para mata um ser humano.

Peguei-a no colo e a levei a enfermaria.

Gaara Pov´s off


	6. Tomorrow's Way

_**Eu quero destruir este momento**_

_**Eu quero me unir a este momento**_

_**Eu não consigo me entender**_

Ino Pov's

Quando acordei meu corpo estava dolorido, e tudo que fizesse iria fazê-lo doer mais. Novamente me encontrava no quarto do Gaara, parecia que dormi dias ali, pois estava com a mesma roupa quando tentei me mata.

A porta se abriu não pode ver quem era, porque minha visão ainda estava muito embaçada devido ao veneno. Senti alguém sentar do meu lado e mexer em algo.

- Você tem sorte de está viva! Aos poucos fui reconhecendo a dona da voz.

- Testuda? O que faz aqui? Tentei me mover, mas a dor era insuportável naquele momento.

- Porquinha, fica calma, você não pode se mexer por um tempo! Falou ela.

_**Eu espero estar pronta para recomeçar**_

_**Mesmo tentando me esconder em uma cidade desconhecida**_

_**Vendo através da janela...**_

_**Pensando no presente**_

Por mais que quisesse entender, tudo a minha frente me levava a um beco sem saída. Minha vida nunca foi das melhores, agora era das piores. Não sei se queria descobri a verdade.

_**Eu quero fugir desses desejos**_

_**Se eu não fugir, eu continuarei sempre confusa.**_

Sakura respirou algumas vezes antes de dirigi a palavra a mim novamente.

- Ino... Você está bem? Agora minha visão voltou e pude notar um tom de preocupação na voz dela.

- Acho que sim... Sakura me responde uma coisa? Perguntei cansada.

-... Ela não respondeu.

- Sakura? Você pode me responder uma coisa? Insisti.

- Fale...

- Por quê?

- Ino... Gostaria de falar, mas não posso.

- Sei, eu tenho muito flashes de memorias às vezes, e devaneios constantes de um tempo pra cá!

- Por que não contou isso logo?

- Porque, eles aparecer quando não tomo meu remédio!

_**Se eu seguir as memórias**_

_**Que se despedaçaram**_

_**Eu posso retornar aqueles velhos tempos...**_

_**Como uma jovem garota**_

Observei quando ela saiu porta a fora, novamente mexi na cama e sentei com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira. Olhei em volta e notei uma enorme janela no quarto estava de tarde o sol já começava a se por, uma brisa quente adentrou o quarto, mesmo fraca me movi da cama para o chão uma dor passou pelas minhas articulações, mas caminhei de encontro à janela queria ver o por de sol me encostei-me ao parapeito e observei aquele crepúsculo.

_**Eu nasci para presenciar**_

_**O universo que imaginei quando era criança**_

_**Eu sou um bebê, eu quero chorar.**_

_**A dor que consegui com tudo isso**_

_**É agradável**_

- Ino? Eu não falei para você fica de repouso? Sakura avia voltado.

Dei nos ombros apenas observei o céu amarelado, as lagrimas caiam dos meus olhos. Meu tio adorava o por do sol, ele dizia que era coisa mais linda do dia, ele parava tudo que fazia para comtemplar aquela cena maravilhosa.

_**Se viver é uma batalha,**_

_**Vencer ou perder...**_

_**Ninguém pode ajudar**_

_**Pelo menos isso, eu entendo.**_

Aquela cena vez meu coração perde o controle, ainda olhava para horizonte vendo o sol desaparecer nas montanhas.

Voltei-me para dentro do quarto e encontrei cinco pessoas me encarando, fique desconfortável com todos olhando para mim.

- Você é muito teimosa, sabia? Olhei para a loira que falou comigo.

- Eu sei... Disse caminhado para a cama.

- Você precisa descansar! Tsunade falou novamente.

- Sei... Deitei na cama fechando os olhos não queria ouvi ninguém neste momento.

- Vamos sair, vamos deixá-la descansar! Sakura ordenou, e tudo que ouvi foi à porta se fechando.

_**Sinto vontade de chorar**_

_**Pelo choque que tive...**_

_**Meu coração ficou fora de controle**_

_**Pelo amanhã que começou a correr**_

Não tinha mais nada o que temer, estava realmente sem sono, me levantei, da cama e caminhei de volta para o parapeito, um vento frio passou fazendo meu cabelo balançar levemente.

_**Eu quero continuar seguindo em frente**_

_**Apenas, viver, seguindo em frente.**_

_**Como aquele jovem garoto daquele dia**_

A porte se abriu mais uma vez, nem me dei trabalho de olhar quem era, apenas ouvi passos vindos na minha direção.

- Você deveria está dormindo! Limitei-me a olhar para meu lado.

- Affs ... porque tudo agora se preocupa com meu bem está? Olhei diretamente para Gaara.

- Bom porque eles querem seu bem. Ele não me olhou, olhava para horizonte.

- Serio? Da um tempo... Irrite-me

- Você deveria, para de agir feito criança!

- Como? Deve ser fácil você fala já que não foi você perdi sua vida de uma hora para outra...

_**As lagrimas caiam dos meus olhos mais uma vez!**_

_**Eu nasci para presenciar**_

_**O ar que eu respirei quando era criança**_

_**Eu sou um bebê, eu quero chorar.**_

_**A dor que consegui com tudo isso**_

_**É agradável**_

- Você não é a única com problemas no mundo!

- Cala a boca, o que aconteceu na sua vida, que faz você querer passar um sermão em mim! O fitei furiosa, minha vida era uma droga, e vinha alguém me dar uma lição de vida.

_**Eu não quero me enganar com o que**_

_**Os outros falam**_

_**Eu não quero ficar confusa**_

- Talvez algum dia... Mas agora deveria para com essa depressão estupida.

- A claro, eu perdi meu tio, minha família e devo viver como nada tivesse acontecendo?

- Sim... Eu tenho que ir. Ele saiu porta a fora.

_**Certamente o amanhã será brilhante**_

_**Não precisarei voltar na minha infância**_

_**O caminho de amanhã da minha vida...**_

_**É amedrontoso...**_

_**Porém, estarei pronta para este caminho.**_

- Deveria ter me deixado morrer, minha vida, minha existência, não tem nenhum sentido agora. Voltei meu olhar para horizonte, tudo que indicava que logo amanheceria.

_**Eu nasci para presenciar**_

_**O universo que imaginei quando era criança**_

_**Eu sou um bebê, eu quero chorar.**_

_**A dor que consegui com tudo isso**_

_**É agradável**_

* * *

A musica é da Yui *..*

Queria agradecer a todos os comentários fico muito agradecida em especial a Otowa Nekozawa, obrigada pelo apoio

Bjos até a proxima galera


	7. Possivel Realidade

Assim que Gaara saiu, o céu tomou uma cor vermelha como sangue. Então imagens distorcidas se formaram na frente de Ino. Era uma garota de cabelos vermelhos escarlates, os olhos duas bolas esbranquiçada brilhavam à medida que a jovem olhava para a outra.

_Finalmente, pode conhecer a dona do meu corpo hospedeiro! Ela falou enquanto sorriu sinceramente.

_Quem seria você? Perguntou meio apavorada Ino.

_Eu? Sou você e você sou eu, me chamo Sayu, sou parte de sua inteligência artificial. Você é mais bonita pessoalmente, é um prazer conhecê-la. Abraçou com gentileza.

_Como... Foi interrompida

_Entenda, não quero destruí-la, pelo ao contrario protegê-la, fui criada com sua proteção, como forma de cuida de você, caso você morra eu morro também.

_ Mas, você matou meus pais, por que deveria acredita em você agora. Desconfiou da outra.

_ Fui programada para isso, nunca me voltaria contra meus criadores... Quando o sistema estava pronto Lisa e Inoshi viram que eram poderosos demais aqueles dados, e me implantaram dentro de você para proteger o mundo, sou parti do seu corpo agora.

_ Como eu posso disser isso... Você a junção perfeita entre maquina e homem. Sayu queria de sua hospedeira a acreditasse nela.

_MENTIRA! Você está me enganado, não é? As lágrimas rolaram no rosto pálido da loira.

_ Não, é serio eu não posso simplesmente tomar seu corpo ou me desligar, por que ambos morreríamos em segundos.

_ Mais só agora, você fez contato comigo? Sentou na cama Ino.

_ Seus remédios viam com um micro partícula que me adormecem, mas só não funcionam quando você está em perigo, como no dia da represa, apaguei seu corpo e destruirmos o local o mais rápido possível por isso não se lembra de nada. Sayu caminho em direção de Ino e sentou ao seu lado.

_ Sim, realmente chamei por socorro!

_ Não tenha medo de mim, sempre que se assustar use-me como sua proteção, eu sempre irei protege você, sempre... Meu contato com você acabou por hora desparecerei, por hora não conte a ninguém que esteve comigo!

"Sabe...Ino... eu gosto de você. Lisa... você é realmente parecida com ela calma como a primavera"

Aos poucos o distorcido se tornou negro com a noite, enquanto o seu corpo parava pela escuridão uma luz a engoliu a trazendo para uma sala branca com três portas.

No fundo da sala havia um trono vermelho e nele estava um homem de vestis pretas entando a olhando.

_ hum, cresceu o suficiente para entra no próprio sistema, ou devo chama isso de sorte de iniciante? Falava enquanto tirava o capuz do rosto.

_ Você é?

_ Me chamo Saki sou o irmão mais velho de Sayu, ela é sua defesa e eu sou o seu ataque. Creio que aparte de hoje devo lhe tratar como "Sama" em respeito ao meu mestre... Mais um coisa para de usa essas maldita drogas, isso me dar dor de cabeça, só interferimos na sua vida se você nos chamar.

_ Saki, Sayu... Muita informação em muito pouco tempo, estou realmente confusa, muito mesmo.

Saki era totalmente diferente de sua irmã, sua aparência deixa obviou que nem mesmo dentro de um corpo humano seriam parecidos. Sayu era calma e gentil, já ele era frio, porém respeitador. Com seus cabelos longos e brancos como uma luz encandece e olhos vermelhos com sangue dava um contraste perfeito com sua pele alva.

Ele era frio, mas riu animadamente de Ino, enquanto se aproximava e lhe se dava um beijo na testa.

"Faça uma escolha certa, por que estava sala só pode ser aberta somente uma vez"

"Escolha?" Olhou para as portas estava em procura de uma resposta para perguntas que pairavam na sua mente. Respirou fundo e escolheu a que a porta do meio e entrou com um certo receio.

Dois hologramas apareceram na frente da jovem confusa a fazendo chorar.

" Filha, se você esta ouvindo esta mensagem é por que se tio morreu e você foi transferida para o departamento de proteção ao sistema, esta sobe os cuidados da Tsunade-Sama, ela era nossa chefe antes de morremos.

Querida preste bem atenção, nesse momento com certeza deve estar com varias duvidas, então eu esclareceras a você. Quando você nasceu foi diagnosticado que tinhas um tumor no celebro, bom os médicos nos disseram que seria quase impossível fazer uma cirurgia em você com riscos de morte.

No meio daquele caos todo, optamos em usa nossa pesquisa de vários anos em você. Aproveitamos para salva-la e salvar esse mundo dos nano chips de pessoas ambiciosas, por que caso caísse em mão erradas o mundo estaria à deriva do caos. Como depois de varias falhas o sistema estava quase pronto o implantamos em você seu corpo o aceito rapidamente então Sayu e Saki fizeram o que tinha que ser feito nos mataram, como forma de ninguém mais criar um chip.

Querida nos perdoe, por favor, nos morremos por que nossa pesquisa tomou um rumo realmente perigo para a raça humana. Lamento sermos tão egoístas e cruéis com você, por te-lá deixado sozinha no mundo...

Os nano ainda estão adormecidos no seu corpo, para acorda-lo você tem que aceita-los no seu sistema nervoso central, bom à escolha é sua...

Filha nos te amos, olhe para o céu por que sempre estaremos a olhando crescer linda e forte"

"Escolher, essa palavra esta me matando"

_Eu... A-aceito!

"Adeus Ino"


End file.
